Metatron
Metatron (ebraico מטטרון o מיטטרון) è il nome di un angelo del Giudaismo e sotto certi aspetti anche del Cristianesimo, in quanto esso viene descritto in alcuni testi non canonici per la Chiesa Cattolica, come il Libro di Enoch, il quale però è ritenuto canonico dalla Chiesa Cristiana Copta. Secondo l'Apocalisse di Enoch, Metatron in origine non era un angelo ma era proprio il patriarca Enoch, bisnonno di Noè, il quale sarebbe stato portato, ancora in vita, nel Regno dei Cieli da Dio stesso e trasformato da quest'ultimo nell'angelo Metatron. Non ci sono invece riferimenti a lui nelle scritture ritenute canoniche dal Cristianesimo occidentale (Antico Testamento e Nuovo Testamento), nel Tanakh o in fonti islamiche. Metatron si trova nel secondo dei quattro mondi spirituali chiamato Beri'ah. Origini Il Talmud ha una sezione in cui è detto che Elisha ben Abuyah, anche conosciuto come Aher ("altro" com'era detto), entrò nel Paradiso e vide il Metatron seduto (un'azione che nel Paradiso è permessa solo al Signore). Elishah ben Abuyah allora guardò al Metatron e disse ereticamente "ci sono dunque due poteri in cielo!". I Rabbini spiegarono che Metatron era autorizzato a sedere per il suo ruolo di Scriba Celeste, scriveva i fatti di Israele (Talmud Babilonese, Hagiga 15a). Il Talmud afferma che Metatron della Merkavah sia l'angelo principe associato al bene dell'albero della conoscenza del bene e del male (Sefer Ha-Zohar); la Merkavah è il trono creato dal Signore; per la tradizione ebraica questo non concorda affatto con il testo di Enoch considerato apocrifo nell'Ebraismo. Metatron è a volte detto "il piccolo YHWH", che è il piccolo Tetragrammaton: secondo una versione Talmudica citata dal dotto caraita Qirqisani. La parola 'Metatron' è numericamente equivalente a Shaddai (Dio) nella Ghematriah; è anche detto avere "il Nome del suo Padrone". Qirqisani potrebbe aver rappresentato in modo erroneo il Talmud per poter imbarazzare i rabbini suoi avversari con un evidente dualismo. D'altro canto, i testi extra-talmudici mistici parlano di "piccolo YHWH", espressione apparentemente derivata da Esodo 23,21, che menziona un angelo di cui Dio dice: "il mio nome è in lui". Il Talmud Babilonese menziona Metatron in due altri luoghi: Sanhedrin 38b e Avodah Zarah 3b. Yevamot 16b descrive, nel periodo amorreo, i doveri del 'principe del mondo' trasferiti da Michele a Metatron. Assieme agli ordini angelici delle Chayyot e degli Ophanim, Metatron è l'angelo della Merkavah: essa è il Carro Celeste citato anche nella visione profetica di Ezechiele e di Isaia. L'esegesi rabbinica afferma che Mosè chiese che il Signore stesso potesse accompagnare il popolo d'Israele proprio nel momento in cui si presentò la possibilità che ciò avvenisse anche con l'assistenza di Metatron. Sul testo "Enoch" Metatron è anche menzionato in alcuni testi Apocrifi, come i tre libri a lui intitolati: 1 Enoch (o "Enoch etiopico"), 2 Enoch (o "Enoch slavo") e 3 Enoch o "Sefer Hekhalot" (Libro dei Palazzi). Il libro descrive il legame tra Enoch, figlio di Jared (il nipote di Noè) e la sua trasformazione nell'angelo Metatron. Il suo grande titolo di "piccolo YHVH" ricompare qui. Metatron dice: Il narratore del libro, Rabbi Ishmael, dice che Metatron lo guidò attraverso il Cielo e spiegò le sue meraviglie. Qui Metatron è descritto in due modi: come un angelo primordiale (9:2-13:2) e come la trasformazione di Enoch dopo esser stato assunto al cielo. Ci sembrerebbero essere due Metatron, uno chiamato con sei lettere (מטטרון), e l'altro con sette (מיטטרון). Il primo potrebbe essere la trasformazione di Enoch, Principe dell'Aspetto dentro il palazzo divino; l'altro, il Primordiale Metatron, un'emanazione di "Causa di Causa", specificamente la decima ed ultima emanazione, identificato con la presenza terrestre divina. Secondo Johann Andreas Eisenmenger, Metatron trasmette gli ordini quotidiani di Dio agli angeli Gabriele e Samael. Metatron è spesso identificato esser il gemello di Sandalphon, che è anche detto esser il profeta Elia. Lo Zohar chiama Metatron "il Giovane" un titolo usato in 3 Enoch, dove appare con il significato di "servo". È identificato anche come l'angelo che guida il popolo di Israele attraverso i deserti dopo il loro esodo dall'Egitto, ed è descritto come un sacerdote celeste. VM Samael Aun Weor identifica Metatron come il Profeta Enoch, l'Angelo che procura all'umanità le 22 originarie lettere Ebree e i Tarocchi, dicendo che l'Angelo vive nei mondi superiori nella regione di Aziluth (l'iniziale sentiero in Arcana di Tarot e Kabbalah). Etimologia Ci sono numerose possibili etimologie del nome Metatron; qui ne elenchiamo alcune. Dovrebbe esser notato, comunque sia, che alcuni studiosi come Philip Alexander credono che il nome di Metatron origini nei testi di Hekhalot-Merkabah (come i 3 Enoch) e poi potrebbe esser stato creato come le magiche parole Adiriron e Dapdapiron. Hugo Odeberg, Adolf Jellinek, e Marcus Jastrow suggeriscono che il nome potrebbe originare sia da "custode della guardia" (מטדא) o il nome "guardare, proteggere" (מטד) una prima derivazione di ciò che potrebbe esser visto in Shimusha Rabbah. Dove Enoch è vestito in luce ed è il guardiano delle anime che ascendono al cielo. Odeberg dice che il nome del Metatron potrebbe esser preso dal nome persiano di Mithras, da una serie di parallelismi tra Mithras e Metatron basati sulle loro posizioni nel cielo e nei compiti. Metatron sembra esser stato creato mettendo insieme due parole greche, "dopo" e "trono", μετὰ θρóνος, "colui che serve dietro il colui" o "uno che si occupa del trono accanto al trono della gloria". Disputato per la parola θρóνος che non sarebbe usata nella forma ebraica di trono. Le due parole non appaiono in nessun testo conosciuto, conducendo alla convinzione di Gershom Scholem in particolare, che ignorare l'idea con le parole "questo saggiamente ripetuto etimologico... non ha merito". Le parole συνθρόνος (synthronos) usato come "co-occupante del divino trono" comunque sia come l'etimologia di sopra, non è da trovare in nessuna fonte materiale. È supportato da Saul Lieberman e Peter Schäfer che danno ragioni per cui sarebbe un'etimologia valida. La parola latina Metatron (messaggero, guida, capo, misura) è stata suggerita da Eleazar ben Judah di Worms (c. 1165 - c. 1230), Rabbi Mosche ben Nachman, e portò luce di nuovo su Hugo Odeberg. Quando tradotto in lingua ebraica, abbiamo רוטיטמ o רוטטימ. Scholem dice che non ci sono giustificazioni per la conversione di "metator" in "metatron". Philip Alexander anche dice questo come possibile origine di Metatron, considerando che la parola Metatron ricorre anche in Greco come "mitator": una parola usata per indicare un ufficiale dell'esercito romano che agiva come precursore. Usando questa etimologia, Alexander suggerisce che il nome potrebbe esser arrivato come descrizione di un "angelo del Signore che porta gli Israeliti attraverso i deserti: agendo come un "metator" dell'esercito Romano, guida gli Israeliani nella loro strada". Un'altra possibile interpretazione è quella di Enoch che come un "metator" mostra loro "come loro possono scappare dal deserto di questo mondo nella terra promessa del paradiso". Siccome questa parola è presente in diverse lingue, in Ebraico, Aramaico Giudeo, e Greco, Alexander crede che questo dia ancora maggior forza a questa etimologia. Altre idee sono μετρονa "misura". Charles Mopsik crede che il nome di Metatron sia legato alla frase della Genesi 5:24 "Enoch camminò con Dio e poi non c'era più, perché Dio lo aveva preso". La versione greca della parola ebraica "prendere" è μετέθηκεν (fu trasferito). רון significa RON ed è di solito aggiunto a מטטרון Metatron ed altri nomi di angeli nella fede Giudea. Così Mopsik crede che se ci si concentra su מטט MTT crede appaia una traslitterazione del Greco μετέθηκεν. Il Cubo di Metatron Il Frutto della Vita (una componente del Fiore della Vita) presenta tredici cerchi. Se ogni centro dei vari cerchi è considerato un "nodo", ed ogni nodo è connesso ad ognuno degli altri con una linea unica, si crea un totale di settantotto linee. All'interno di questo cubo possono essere trovate molte altre forme, inclusa la versione bidimensionale (appiattita) di quattro dei solidi platonici. Nei primi scritti cabalistici è scritto che Metatron diede forma al cubo a partire dalla sua stessa anima. Questo cubo può essere successivamente rintracciato nell'arte Cristiana, dove appare sul suo petto o mentre vola dietro di lui. Il cubo di Metatron è anche considerato un glifo santo, e c'è chi dice che può essere disegnato intorno ad un oggetto o persona in preda a presunte possessioni per ottenerne la guarigione. L'idea è anche presente in alchimia, dove il cubo di Metatron viene indicato come un cerchio di contenimento o di creazione. Il modo più semplice per costruire il cubo di Metatron è di cominciare da un cubo appiattito lungo una delle diagonali che passano per il suo centro, fino a diventare una figura bidimensionale, equivalente ad un esagono regolare scomposto dalle sue diagonali in sei triangoli equilateri. I vertici di questa figura 2D vanno quindi connesse con linee aggiuntive. Diversi passi dopo si arriva a formare la figura completa del Cubo di Metatron. Il cubo assomiglia alla proiezione tridimensionale del cubo a quattro dimensioni, o ipercubo. Cultura popolare * Metatron appare nel film Dogma di Kevin Smith, dove è interpretato da Alan Rickman; l'angelo è la "Voce di Dio", ossia chi interagisce con gli umani al suo posto (poiché non in grado di reggere il suono di quella voce divina). * Lo scrittore americano Howard Phillips Lovecraft lo cita in uno dei suoi racconti di fantascienza: "Lo strano caso di Charles Dexter Ward", dove però è storpiato in Metraton. * In Angel Sanctuary, Metatron è il nome di uno dei sette più potenti angeli: dall'aspetto fanciullesco, egli è manovrato da Sevoftarta, il suo consigliere. Metatron è invaghito di Djbril (ossia l'arcangelo Gabriele), unico angelo donna dei quattro angeli più potenti (lei rappresenta l'elemento acqua). * Ne Il cannocchiale d'ambra, l'ultimo volume della trilogia fantasy Queste Oscure Materie, l'autore Philip Pullman lo nomina: nel libro Metatron è il reggente dell'Autorità. * In Buona Apocalisse a tutti!, libro di Terry Pratchett e Neil Gaiman, il Metatron è la Voce di Dio, in pratica il portavoce di Dio nei confronti degli umani e anche degli angeli che stanno sulla terra per controllare l'andamento delle cose. (e anche dei demoni se per questo). * Nel videogioco Silent Hill il sigillo di Metatron è un potente amuleto in grado di spezzare maledizioni o evitare il loro adempimento. In Silent Hill 3 Metatron viene venerato, insieme a Valtiel, come "servitore del Dio". * Nell'episodio 21 della settima serie di Supernatural Metatron viene citato e descritto come lo scriba di Dio, di cui ha trascritto il verbo. * Nel videogioco Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Metatron, rappresentato come il portavoce di Dio, è uno dei Demoni più potenti utilizzabili dal protagonista. * Nel manga 666 Satan, uno dei personaggi, Cross è Metatron, angelo numero 1 della Cabala, proprio come il protagonista, Jio, che è Satan, demone numero 1 della Cabala Inversa. * Metatron viene citato nel libro Il castello di Eymerich di Valerio Evangelisti dove prende possesso del corpo di una fanciulla ebreaIl castello di Eymerich. * Metatron è il nome dell'angelo capo nella serie di libri Unika di E.J. Allibis Note Bibliografia * Scholem, Gershom (1974), "Kabbalah", Keter Publishing House Jerusalem Ltd * Enoch as Metatron and conversion of Moses from flesh to fire - Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society - 1893 * a b Alexander, P. (1983), "3 (Hebrew Apocalypse of) Enoch", in James H. Charlesworth, The Old Testament Pseudepigrapha, New York: Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-09630-5 * Three Occult Books of Philosophy, by Henry Cornelius Agrippa of Nettesheim, Llewellyn Publications (February 1994) * Andrei A. Orlov, The Enoch-Metatron Tradition (TSAJ, 107; Tuebingen: Mohr-Siebeck, 2005), pp. 92–97 * Alexander, P. “3 Enoch”, 1.243; idem, “The Historical Settings of the Hebrew Book of Enoch”, 162. * a b c d Odeberg. H. "3 Enoch" 1.125, 1.126 * Jellinek. A. "Beiträge zur Geschichte der Kabbala" (Leipzig c.l. Fritzsche 1852) Page 4 * Jastrow. M., A Dictionary of the Targumim, the Talmud Babli and Yerushalmi, and the Midrashic Literature, p. 767 * Scholem, Major Trends, 69. * Scholem, Jewish Gnosticism, pp. 91 e 43 * Lieberman, Saul. "Metatron, the Meaning of His Name and His Functions in: I. Gruenwald, Apocalyptic and Merkavah Mysticism Leiden, Brill, 1980. 235–241. * Alexander, P. "From Son of Adam to a Second God", 3 Enoch * Urbach, Ephraïm Elimelech. The Sages: Their Concepts and Beliefs, Cambridge, Mass., Harvard University Press, 1987, 1979. ISBN 0-674-78523-1 OCLC: 15489564 * Black, Matthew. "The Origin of the Name of Metatron". Can be linked back to the title praemetitor in Philos QG which can be connected to the Greek word for Metator "measurer". * Mopsik, C. Le Livre hébreu d’Hénoch ou Livre des palais, Parigi, Verdier, 1989. * Black, Matthew. "The Origin of the Name of Metatron". Can be linked back to the title praemetitor in Philos QG which can be connected to the Greek word for Metator "measurer". * McGinley, John W; 'The Written' as the Vocation of Conceiving Jewishly. ISBN 0-595-40488-X. The entry "Paradigmatia" gives an accounting of the meaning of "Metatron" as it is used in the Bavli's version of "four entered pardes". * Le ali di Dio. Messaggeri e guerrieri alati tra Oriente e Occidente, ed. Marco Bussagli & Mario D’Onofrio, Cinisello Balsamo (Mi), Silvana Editoriale, 2000). * Jerome Clark, "Extraordinary encounters", ABC-CLIO, 2000). * Gates, David, and Devin Gordon, 2000. “Smooth as Santana.” Newsweek (February 14), pp. 66–67. * Lacerenza, Giancarlo, Il libro dei santuari (Sefer hēkalōt), Milano, SE, 2000. Voci correlate * Albero della vita (diagramma) * Cabala (esoterismo) * Merkavah * Qabbalah * Pardes * Sandalfon * Sephirot * Shekhinah Collegamenti esterni * Gli angeli nella mistica ebraica, testo di Roberta Simini all'interno della raccolta (a cura dell'ENEC) Le ali di Dio * Il sito "Luce di Metatron" * Alcuni messaggi attribuiti a Metatron (trasmessi da Reniyah Wolf) dal sito di Stazione Celeste * Sezione del sito "Eoslailai" dedicata ad alcuni messaggi attribuiti a Metatron * Metatron's Cube, dal sito "Cubic Awareness Online" * Categoria:Abduction presunte Categoria:Angeli Categoria:Ebraismo